


Life traded for Anti-Life (and all things turned to dust)

by Ada_Turing



Category: Batman - Fandom, Batman and Robin (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: A bit after Boomerang, All the feely feels, Set after Tim has gone all dark and angsty on us, This is how Tim feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2099019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ada_Turing/pseuds/Ada_Turing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loneliness + alienation + fear + despair + self-worth ÷ mockery ÷ condemnation ÷ misunderstanding x guilt x shame x failure x judgment n=y where y=hope and n=folly, love=lies, life=death, self=dark side.<br/>The Anti-Life Equation is what Tim has become, his dark side coming out of the mirror, dragging his good traits to be trapped in a reflection of the past and taking his place as a stranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life traded for Anti-Life (and all things turned to dust)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heartslogos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartslogos/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Freedom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/628468) by [heartslogos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartslogos/pseuds/heartslogos). 



Loneliness + alienation + fear + despair + self-worth ÷ mockery ÷ condemnation ÷ misunderstanding x guilt x shame x failure x judgment n=y where y=hope and n=folly, love=lies, life=death, self=dark side.

It is an idea that this is held in everyone's subconsciousness and just really shows how futile our existence is. 

Farewell world of no meaning  
Aching as we fall into a chasm of darkness  
Reaching out as our previous light fades away  
Edging closer to that line that separates sane and not  
Wishing that we could be whole  
Elegantly walking into the shadows that lead to the darkness  
Leaving our family and morals behind  
Lacking the tools that you need to escape the prison you have locked yourself in

Wishing your family could help  
Observing their failures as they fail to reach your screaming mind  
Riddled with holes that they themselves have left in you  
Lavishing their gifts of death and loneliness upon you  
Driving you even further away.

~~~~~~~~~

Tim sighs as he turns of his radio, ignoring the frantic and panicked talking of his "family".  
Ignores Steph's pleas, Bab's and Bruce's orders, Damian's insults tinged with worry, Jason's shaking voice, Cass's softly worded requests, Dick's scared yells and Alfred's stoic (not) panic.  
Wordlessly, he steps off the highest building in Gotham without a grapple and falls to his death.

**Author's Note:**

> May continue this fic. focusing on the aftermath if people want it. Please let me know in the comments!


End file.
